Hybrids Council: who's the best
by Lucifer 999 Morningstar
Summary: after years of running the council the hybrids are give a new job. how will Yuno's and Asta's life change after a pink haired hybrids come to the clover kingdom and helps train them to became the wizared king in a race to the finish god vs devil hybrid vs hybrid. only one can will. who will it be.
1. the beginning

AN: Warning before you read you will not completely understand wants going on un less you have read my other storys. yuno and atsa will both be over power. there may be a pairing but for you to decide.

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

"**So Lord Life wants us to go help two kids prepare for a war**" a pink haired teen ask sitting in a throne made of galaxy blue and crimson red stone.

"**Pretty much but he wants wants us to pair off and one of them he want to have the gods force and the other devils force. we can even have make it a competition me and destroyer vs you and god**" the other pinked haired teen said the other two named teen nodded in agreement.

"**I think Sage has a point if Lord Life wants them to have only one force that means me and him should be paired since we have a better mastery of the devils force"** Destroyer added as he looked around the table to see if any one else had anything else to add.

"**if that's the case what's stopping you from make your boy stronger than ours**" God asked voice the same concern as King.

"**we can't just power them up from the beginning we need to slowly unlock powers for them and only powers we have no outside interference from other gods or devils and to make sure we don't have any overed powered teens walking around I will not give the ability to use any of my sharingan or rinnegan and you three will keep your requip power to yourself as well as the ability to summon the seven sins**" Sage said as he thought of any other overpowered abilities

"**and you will keep the ability to summon the nine tailed beast as well as Acnologia's power to yourself**" King added as the other three nodded as the marks on there arm glowed for a moment before they got up to leave the chambers as they found a group of people standing in the hall waiting for them.

"**ok we have came to an agreement...**" Sage spoke before he was interrupted by a orange haired teen.

"**after fifth-teen years the two boys are getting ready to get there Grimoires and one of the has no magic power at all**." the teen said as he looked up from sharpening his sword.

"**it doesn't matter we plan to start them over from the beginning. by the way I need you two to send all you power back to the sword and you are in charge of the council while we are gone you will have access to our power while we are gone**" the group nodded as they left the masters who walked into a different room.

"**Lady Titania, Lord Nero we are ready to go**" King said as they walked into a room that had stars, planets and moons flying around.

"**finaly lets go the quicker you leave the quicker I can go back to my chambers**" the man named Nero said as the four teens walked up to a panel.

"**he has been doing this for the past ten years**" Titania said as she began to power up the machine and with a flash of light they were gone leaving the two gods in the room free to return to there jobs.

long ago, ancient demon was threatening the clover kingdom, almost ravaging it completely. almost everything was lost until one lone mage stepped up to defeat it. after his victory he was hailed as the wizard king, his tale became legend. now the the demon skull sat on the outskirts of a small village where a statue of the first wizard king stood. and inside the skull we find a young boy doing one handed handstands.

"997, 998, 999, 1000" the boy said as he finished his last exercise for the day walking towards the rock he left his shirt at as he picked up a bottle before he drunk from it.

"one day this will pay off and I will finally have magic powers" he shouted before running towards the church he stayed in since the sun was setting and he tomower was a big day for him and the other kids who just turned fithfteen. he continued to run as he past a black haired boy carrying chopped firewood with some wind magic.

"training doesn't stop till I reach the church" he said running past the boy who quickly ran behind turning it into a race. the two made it to the building just about the same time as they stopped trying to catch their breath.

"I win Asta'" the know Asta began to shake his head unable to talk since he was at a lost of breath.

"Asta, Yuno get in here it's time for diner" a woman said as the boys shouted a quick ok as Yuno place the wood in it place.

"tomorrow is the day we get our Grimoires" Yuno said with grin on his face as walked into the church with asta close behind.

/ next day\\\

the two teens were now standing in the tower of Grimoires. lights began to shine as the books moved from the wall floating to there new owner. everyone had reserved there Grimoire except for two teens who where looking around the room. the other teens began to laughing before everyone was silenced as four new lights shined brighter than other light. two where galaxy blue and the others where crimson red. the galaxy blue Grimoires moved to yuno as the crimson red ones moved to asta.

"they have two Grimoires" one of the teens said out loud as the took a closer look. Yuno's books both had a four leaf clover just like the one the first wizard king had long ago. Asta's books had a five leaf clover on its cover. the boys tried to grab the books but the shined brighter forcing everyone to cover their eyes as the books fused together forming. one thick book formed in front of them before floating into their hands the two boy grabbed there books before turning to the gathered teens.

"with i will became the wizard king" they said before vansing in a swirl of crimson red and galaxy blue energy.

/Asta's mindscape\\\

Asta wake in a field that he began to walk around til he found a building the was made of crimson red and galaxy blue stone. he walked up to the building and found two teens who looked identical fighting in front of a castle. he was getting ready to say something before one of the teens spoke.

"**we've been waiting Asta. our names are Etherious Natsu Dragneel but you can call me Sage and him Destroyer**" the now named Sage said as a throne appeared as he sat down with destroyer following close behind.

"**take a sit young devil**" Destroyer said as a chair appeared for Asta.

"**before you ask anything I want you to listen to what we have to say.**" Sage said as he placed his head in his hand.

"**I guess we start from the beginning. we are what one would call a hybrid. we sit in a council with two other hybrids and are the only reason why the gods and devils are one. we came to your world because we had a small problem that need to be solve. there is a roge devil in this world one that is older than us. we sent some lower level gods and devils to bring him back but it seem that he has became stronger than we thought so we are here to the solve the problem**." Destroyer said as he shifted in his throne causing it to crumble.

"**if the gods and devils of creation and destruction weren't so troublesome then we could send them**." Sage said as a small nine tailed fox appeared.

"**Lord sage Naruto wanted me to inform you that Lord Lucifer and Lord Gabriel they have a message from their parents**" Sage nodded as he felt the message move to him.

" **Destroyer we have a huge problem**" Sage said as he jumped from his throne. He quickly bite his finger as he went through a few hand signs in a poof of smoke three teens appeared in front of him.

"**you three are to take full control of the council as of now you three hold the same attorney as I do. there is a war coming and we need every god and devil ready**." he said as a mark began to burn into the three. The mark was of four teens with a galaxy blue and crimson red coloring around them.

"**I have just sent everything I know to you. I want Acnologia to take charge**." the group nodded as they vanished.

"**now to you for now I want you to go to that skull you train under. I will explain everything to you**" Asta never got the chance to answer as he was forced from his mind and found himself where he was when he first entered his mind. he was about to head to the skull when he saw an explosion. Asta turned and raced towards it came from when he smelled a small amount of blood.

'I can smell blood' Asta thought

**_'that's you're dragon slayer abilities kicking in'_** he heard Sage say from inside his mind.

'**_I will explain later just go_**.' Asta took off faster then he ever did before.

'these dragon slayers abilities are crazy.' Asta thought as he heard a laugh and a you haven't seen nothing yet. when Asta got close enough he could see Yuno holding his where he got cut. he looked across from yuno and found a man holding his Grimoire but before he could attack the man sent an attack that took his Grimoire as while.

"well look at this even with the power of two Grimoire you are still useless" the man chuckled as book yuno and asta began to grin showing there now sharpened canines.

"ooh really" they both said as Yuno began to suck in the wind around him and Asta began to suck in the fire that laid around. when the two boy finished they wiped their mouths before looking at each other.

"so your the god"Asta said as him and Yuno shared a grin

"and your the devil" Yuno said as his power skyrocketed with Asta's power following. both teens took a deep breath as a magic circle formed in front of them.

"**Wind Creation Magic: Sky Dragon Roar**"

"**Fire Creation Magic: Fire Dragon Roar**" both roars fused together creating a torrent of fire that consumed it's target. when it cleared the man was on the ground with most of his clothes burnt away and 3rd degree burns

"that's impossible" one of the boys who where just freed from the wall. shocked that the two boys could do that without even using their Grimoire. Yuno turn to Ssta grinning one more time.

"don't forget that promise" he said as he tossed him his Grimoire before grabbing his own.

"don't worry I'm going to be the wizard king" Asta declared as the father of the church ran up to them.

"got to go" the two boys said as they vanished in a burst of galaxy blue and crimson red energy.

/six monthes later\\\

Asta and Yuno both trained day in and day out for the past six months readying themselves for the magic knight exams but today they where stand in front of of the stadium they would be testing in.

"next" the man said a Yuno walked to the both placing his Grimoire as the man showed a breath look of shock seeing the four leaf clover on the front.

"number 134" the man said as yuno grabbed his Grimoire walking into the stadium. Asta walked up next placing his book as the man had a wearied look after seeing the five leaf clover on the front.

"number 135" Asta took his book before running off behind Yuno. Asta began to look around losing focus on where he was walking and bumped into someone who he thought was the same age as him.

"sorry du..." Asta stopped mid sentences as he faced the person in front of him. without any words the person grabbed him by his skull and began to count down.

"10, 9, 8..."

"what are you doing" Asta asked beginning to panic as the gave him an answer he didn't want.

"to the end of your life" the man said as Asta began to panic. without a second thought Ssta sent burst of wind forcing the man to let him and sending him back a few feet before cutting of his magic.

'he sent as contraled burst of wind before cutting off his magic not even the old man can do that with out any problems.' the man thought before he heard some one call him.

"Captain Yami you can't kill the hopefuls" a teen said running up. as the other teen began to whisper. the now named Yami grunted before walking off. Asta began to look around noticing some birds flying around some of the other teens before he realized that none of the birds were flying towards yuno. he was going to ask someone about them when at least twenty of the birds flew his way pecking at him or sitting on him.

"why is he even here if that many anti birds are around him that mean he has little to no magic power." on of the other teens said as he fan a couple of the birds away. before any of the other teens could say anything the captains walked out to there sit causing everyone to quiet themselves.

**_Azure Deer Captain_**

**_Rill Boismortier_**

Rill is a young man with spiky, aqua-colored hair in a messy mound atop his head.

He wears a light-colored shirt under a dark blue vest that is held closed by a bronze-colored belt. His dark blue pants end halfway down his shins, and his shoes are bronze-colored slippers. Over this, he wears a long, white open coat with two pairs of large, turquoise diamonds on the front and on the sleeves. His squad robe has a dark blue tassel of diamonds hanging from the front clasp.

**_Purple Orca Captain_**

**_Gueldre Poizot_**

Gueldre is a tall and obese man.He wears a mask and his former uniform.

**_Coral Peacock Captian_**

**_Dorothy Unsworth_**

Dorthy is a young looking, lilac-haired fair-skinned woman of slightly below average height.

Dorothy wears a pointed hat with a wide brim and a garland of natural flowers wrapped around the cone's base. Her outer cloak is clasped by a flower-shaped brooch. The cloak layers so that her insignia is on the cloak of her cape. Beneath her cloak, she wears a light-colored shirt with puffy sleeves that end just past her elbows, light-colored puffy short pants, and a dark-colored vest that has light-colored fur draping down over her hips. Her shoes are pointed and colored in contrast with a deeper shade of her squad's color.

**_Green Praying Mantis Captain_**

**_Jack the Ripper_**

Jack is a tall, lean man with gold eyes and loose, medium-length black hair. On the left side of his face, he has a thin, red scar (or birthmark) running from his forehead down to his chin, passing over his left eye and ends at the left side of his mouth. He possesses very sharp facial features, such as sharp eyes and a slit-like mouth. He wears a light green shirt that only covers the upper half of his torso, leaving his abs uncovered. He wears form-fitting black pants, with green portions (the same green color as his shirt) that cover from the halfway point of his shin up to the halfway point of his thigh on both legs. He wears shoes with the same green color as his shirt. Jack wears two small wristbands on each wrist, and two straps on his waist that cross together to form an X on his front, which carries the pouch that his grimoire is in. He wears his Green Mantis Robe on top of everything, which has four long leather strands that drape down.

**_Crimson Lions Captain_**

**_Fuegoleon Vermillion_**

Fuegoleon is a tall man with purple eyes and long, straight vermillion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of his notable features is the red markings around his eyes. Another one is a diamond-shaped mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of red earrings. Fuegoleon's attire consists of a light-colored tunic in which, covered by a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with gold-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the shirt together, he wears a purple sash around his waist. Moreover, he wears light-colored trousers and high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attire, he wears a red robe that covers his entire body.

As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuegoleon wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has gold intricate designs at the lower front edge and complemented with a scarf of similar red color. Additionally, a pair of gold-colored ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a purple stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe.

**_Blue Rose Captain_**

**_Charlotte Roselei_**

Charlotte is a tall young woman, with blue eyes and long blond hair that is braided. She usually keeps her hair tied back into a bun, with only a single lone braid hanging down on the left side of her face She is usually seen wearing her armor, which consists of several layers and pieces: She wears a fancy decorated helmet that has a single fin protruding from the top, resembling a shark fin. For her top, she wears a black one piece undershirt, which extends out to her hands and act as sleeveless gloves. On top of that, she wears a decorated armored breastplate, an armored collar plate, as well as gauntlets on her arms. For her bottom, she wears a short blue skirt, which is visible underneath a longer leather-like skirt that is open on the front. Her white trousers are tucked into her thigh-high black socks, which have leather cuffs at the ends. She wears shin armor as well as armored boots. Her grimoire is stored inside a brown leather pouch that is attached to a strap on her waist on her right side. She finishes off her look with a long, flowing blue cape that reaches down to her ankles, along with the Blue Rose robe, secured at the center of her chest with a buckle that shows their squad's insignia.

**_Silver Eagles Caption_**

**_Nozel Silva_**

Nozel Silva is a slender male with fair skin, narrow purple eyes, and small eyebrows. He has pale, silver-white hair worn in a very distinctive style that is occasionally remarked upon by other characters. He keeps his hair long and straight at the lower back, the top and upper side portions of his hair are heavily styled and swept back into a long spiky fringe. His long bangs are styled into a braid that hangs between his eyes and down to the tip of the nose, where a small House Silva pendant is attached.

Nozel wears the same style of clothing as the rest of his siblings: a loose fitting shirt with a high collar that is kept closed at the top by a gold band but is left open below to expose his collarbone. He also wears loose pants, with tight bands just below the knee, and flimsy sandals. In addition, Nozel wears the typical robe of his order, the Silver Eagles. This robe consists of a short, fur mantle with longer, frilled panels that hang down to the elbow. Like other squads, their squad insignia is placed on the left side of their robes. Nozel's mantle also has an attached robe that is long enough to reach nearly to his feet. His grimoire case is positioned on his left hip.

**_Black Bulls Captain_**

**_Yami Sukehiro_**

Yami is a tall man with a very muscular build. He has black eyes and black hair of medium length that is messily combed backward, making it stick outwards. Additionally, he sports a stubble mustache and beard.

Yami's attire is very simple and consists only of a white A-shirt and black trousers. The trousers have an extra layer of tan leather that covers his outer thighs and down to his knees. The trousers are only supported by a belt around his waist. Yami wears another pair of belts, one of which he uses to carry his grimoire. Lastly, he wears black high boots that cover most of his calves.

As the captain of the Black Bull squad, Yami wears a black banner with the squad's insignia on it. He wears it over his right shoulder and it is attached by two strings to his left shoulder. The banner also has tattered edges, seeming to have been ripped off from a bigger banner.

**_Golden Dawn Captain_**

**_William Vangeance_**

William is a 26-year-old man with an average height and a lean build. He has purple eyes and short white hair. William wears a helmet that also functions as a mask that obscures the upper half of his face. The mask is very elaborate, and is made up of a large gold piece covering the area around his right eye, and a smaller blue piece covering the area around his left eye. The helmet has white and red patches of fur on the back edge, and two white feathers that stick up on the left side. The right eye hole has a red border outline, with two lines sticking out on both the top and bottom halves, while the left eye hole has the same design, except white-colored with slightly longer lines.William wears a double-breasted and long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. The shirt itself consists of two different colors, as it is white at the sides and blue in the center. Gold trimmings and buttons can be seen on the blue portion of the front of the shirt. The sleeves are mostly made of white fabric, except for the wrist area where they are made of a yellowish fabric. The shirt extends below William's waist and he wears a dark belt on top of it. He also wears white pants and a pair of high black boots.

William wears the Golden Dawns' signature squad robe, which covers his torso and is gold in color. It has a blue-colored fur around the border of the hood and a pair of red ropes, which come from the left shoulder and connect to the gold-colored button on the right shoulder. Furthermore, at the left-hand side is positioned the squad's insignia. Underneath his robe, William wears a long red cloak that reaches his ankles.

"we will be given you a series of test to see if your a fit for the magic knights." the man said as he raced his hands into the air as a tree came from the ground as brooms grew from them heading to each teen.

"the one the that all magic knight should be able to do is fly a broom" william said as the candidates began to fly into the air with there brooms. everyone was in the air with there brooms with only Asta and Yuno on the ground back to back flipping throw there Grimoire comparing spells. to anyone other then the magic knight captions the where sitting on the ground but the captions could see they had such control that they made sure there brooms came no more than a inch off the ground. the next few test went by simply for the two they had to create something with there magic. they both made a dragon with Yuno's being made of wind and Asta's of fire. the next test was evolution they were given seeds to grow which didn't end well for a few people since the moment Asta and Yuno put magic into the seed they grew into two huge dragons made of galaxy blue and crimson red wood that almost seemed to be attacking each other. the next test was pretty simple as well they had to send attacks towards a brick wall doing as much damage as possible. Yuno used his sky dragon roar while Asta used his raw strength to destroy the wall and now it was time for the final test. the teens where to pait off and fight. Yuno paired off with some royal who used a lightning attack that yuno blocked with his sky dragon towering tornades. while Asta fought someone named Sekke. who made the mistake of angering him. Asta pulled out a sword that was identical to the one Sage Natsu used when he was a young ninja. in the matter of moments Asta ripped through Sekke defence knocking him out. now it was time for the captains to choose who they wanted to join there team.

"we will call you up one at a time and if a caption wants you on their squad they will raise their hand if more than one captain wants you on there team then you will choose a squad." the man said as the captions ready themselves to choose the best for there team.

" number 1" the first candidate walked up after a few seconds no captain raised their hand. the rest of the candidates went this way with none to two captains raising their hand.

"number 133" the teen walked up with no captains raising. yuno was readying himself to walk up but neither his or Asta's number were called.

/hour later\\\

all the candidates had been place leaving only Asta and Yuno. William stood to speak to the boys.

" as a whole the captions have never seen two candidates hold so much power. we realized that the candints you fought against didn't give you a chance to show your true skills so you face off against each other." Yuno took a quick glance at Asta as his dragon side roared for the battle as he notice the small grin formed on Asta face before Asta said some no one expected.

"if we do this can I fight him" Asta asked as he pointed towards Yami who began to laugh.

"you want to fight me. you must want to die today." Yami said as he notice asta face turn completely serious something no one expected from the boy.

"I know where I stand know I couldn't beat a captain but I want to see where I stand." Asta answered.

"fight this guy and I'll give you an answer after the fight but you better push past your limits and show that you want this." Yami said cause asta to grin as his Grimoire moved in front of him and he turned to Asta. without any signal from the captions the two jumped apart before shooting of full speed at the other as their fist connected.

'their fast but I felt no magic that mean...' William thought

'that's their natural speed and strength' Yami thought watching the two boys as closely as the other captions. Asta and Yuno put space between themselves as the wind picked up as Yuno took this time to cast the first spell.

"**Wind Creation Magic: Sky Dragon Raging Wind**" three slashes of wind formed in front of Yuno before race towards Asta who quickly casted his own spell.

"**Earth Creation Magic: Earth Dragon Temple Gate**" a wall of earth formed in front of Asta taking on the shape of a gate blocking the attacks.


	2. chapter two

people talking"

'people thinking'

"dragons/demons/gods/goddess talking"

'dragons/demons/gods/goddess thinking'

/place and/or time\\\

I do not own anything from anyone in any way.

Asta blocked the attack before jumping over the gate and shooting towards Yuno.

"**Fire Creation Magic: Fire Dragon Iron Fist**" Asta fist was set alight as the captains took more interest in him for having more than one elemental ability. Asta's flaming fist was inches away from Yuno before a wall of water blocked his path.

"**Water Creation Magic: Water Dragon Rising Wave**" the wall came crashing down on Asta putting out the flame before forcing him back before the water was frozen.

"**Ice Creation Magic: Winter Dragon Ice Age**" Asta was frozen in place thanks to Yuno's combo attack but it didn't last long as Asta's body burst into flames.

" **Fire creation Magic: Fire Dragon Cape**" the fire around Asta began to focus before forming a cape that flowed behind him.

"I could only unlock two element in six months but I learned to force them. with the fire I can raise my speed and physical strength. than the earth can from the greatest defence but the biggest thing was attacking that's where sage's zangetsu comes in" Asta's book glowed as he pulled out his jet black sword gripping it in both hands.

"so that's what you did for six months…." Yuno asked more than said while his power flared

"Good thing I master the five basic elements plus ice" Yuno said as six elemental dragons raged behind him before they raced towards Asta.

"**Elemental Creation Magic: Elemental Dragon King Rampage**" the six dragons were inches away from asta before his eyes flashed red.

"**Devil's Force: Getsuga Tenshou**" Asta's blade was wrapped in a crimson energy before he strike the dragons in front of him slicing them in half but Yuno was not done yet the moment Asta's blade meet the ground Yuno appeared in front of him with his hand covered in lightning.

"**Lightning Creation Magic: Lightning Dragon Electrified Claw**" Yuno moved his hand in a clawing motion leaving a trail of yellow lightning. his hand was inches away from Asta's chest but a wall of earth rose from the ground blocking Yuno's attack. the wall fell to the ground as quickly as it rose as Asta's sword was wrapped in orange flames.

"**Fire Creation Magic: Fire Dragon Slash**" Asta was moving faster than Yuno could follow as the blade got closer and closer but without warning the temperature dropped in the stadium.

"**Ice Creation Magic: Winter Dragon White Out**" the entire stadium was covered in pure white snow and Asta sword was frozen but that didn't stop Asta. he smashed Yuno with the sword breaking the ice before his fire cape burst into flames melting the snow.

"you should know that ice or snow want stop my fire" Asta said as he covered the sword with fire once again before taking off at Yuno. Asta sent a wave of fire at Yuno who quikly blocked it with some water covering the area in steam but the captains could clearly see Asta's flame become wilder as he took off to where he last saw Yuno as ice, fire and water began to fly in all directions keeping the stadium covered in steam and keep the captains on the edge of there seats after a few more minutes the attacks stopped as the captains could clearly see galaxy blue and crimson red energy flared up forcing the steam out.

"**God's Force: Gabriel's Wisdom**"

"**Devil's Force: Lucifer's Pride**" the two boys raced towards each other as there bodies where covered in devil's force or god's force. the two began to attack without a second thought but the energy became more and more unstable as the ring shock. the two boys fist connected once more before they broke off. they each took a deep breath as they let there attack losse.

" **Devil's Force: Destroyer Sage Roar**"

"**God's Force: King God Roar**" the two breath attacks raced towards each other.

"Finral..." Yami said as one of the men behind him jumped in front of the attack as a white portal formed in front of both attacks as two more formed above his head as the two breath attacks were fired into the sky. Parting the clouds as far as the eye could see. when the attack ended the force around the two teens vanished as they fell to the ground unconscious. Finral tried to catch his breath from using so much magic to keep the attacks from meeting.

'These two got some crazy magic power or whatever it is' Finral thought. As he looked up to his captain. Who seemed deep in thought along with the other captains.

"What are these kids not only did they fight with multiple elements from what they said that only scratched the surface of what they can do but I can tell the short one seems to be holding back something that he needed to hide from him." Yami thought as the two boys began to get off the ground. As the captains jumped from the stands facing the teens seemed ready to fight again but they knew that it was not the time. The captians of the golden dawn stepped in front of the other captains.

"You two have shown that you are on top of any teen who has come to become a magic knight..." William was unable to complete his sentence since Asta jumped in mid sentence.

"That's the plan. Next i'll be the top caption and finally I will be the next wizard king" he yelled as Yuno grinned behind him as the two showed there sharp canines but it was cut short when Yami whacked him over the head.

"You want be nothing if you can't control that outrageous power you have" Yami said as he picked up Asta by his skull crushing it as he let his power loss.

"To be the wizard king you need more power than this and have complete control over it" a shadow was cast over him before his power skyrocketed as two pink haired teens formed behind him.

"I have only had this power for six months so I don't have much control but one day I will have more power than you and I will be the wizard king " Asta said as Yami power disappeared before he dropped Asta laughing as William continued.

" any captains want Yuno on your team raise your hand" all the captains raised their hand as Yuno thought of what to do.

'The squad that gives my the best chance of being the wizard king is...' Yuno thought as he made his decision.

"Golden Dawn" William nodded as it was Asta turn and once again all captains raised their hand but Asta took no time to think because he knew want which squad he was going to choose from the beginning.

"Black bulls" Yami gave a small grin as he placed another cigarette in his mouth.

"How about you light this for me and we can have that fight you wanted." Asta quickly shook his head knowing that now was not the time to challenge a captain and Sage was already yelling inside his head about him using magic he wasn't ready for. Yami chuckled as he released Asta before walking out of the stadium with his team close behind.

"hurry up or ill kill you" Yami said with Asta running ahead of them before he suddenly stop hold his stomach before running to the nearest bathroom.

/later that night\\\

"you will pay for ruining my chances and making me wined up in the manticties" sekke said as he pulled out his grimoire and a liquid substance came into existence before turning into a lizard making its way towards the bathroom before it was stnached up by a dragon made of wind. sekke felt a paralyzing glare as he heard a double layered voice speaking.

"if you ever try something like that again that will be the end of you" the voice said as the wind picked you sending him flying over a few buildings as Asta walked out of the bathroom with his arms crossed staring blankly at the person who may have just saved his life.

"I can handle myself Yuno" Asta said more annoyed than angry at the future god. who didn't seem to care all that much.

"what ever pipskweat but you may want to run before you need me to save you from your squad captain" at that moment asta realized that Yami may really kill him if he doesn't get back to them. Asta jetted off leave Yuno to watch him as he runs knowing that with the black bull Asta will either rise up the ranks to wizard king or die either way Yuno knew that he had to get that title of wizard king before his 'brother' without fail.

'let go Yuno we have work to do before the war kicks off' king said from inside Yuno's mind as he nodded before turning around as he pulled magic from the air and wrapped it around his body as a new outfit appeared. It consists of a white collared shirt with cuffs and galaxy blue trim. He has it buttoned over his neck and held in place with the gods insignia. Over the shirt, he wears the white military jacket with galaxy blue trim and decorated buttons. It also has the galaxy blue piece of the gods on the left shoulder and galaxy blue cuffs with galaxy blue buttons that nearly reach up to his elbows. He wears white gloves. He has a thick galaxy blue belt encircling his waist, and he wears two smaller belts below it forming an X over his posterior and front. He also keeps his grmrroi at his left hip. He wears white pants with white boots reaching up to his upper thighs. The boots have three large buttons at the upper lateral sides and three smaller buttons coming up from his ankles. The soles, toe, and heels of the boots are galaxy blue. A decoration over the heels consists of a small ribbon coming from either side to make a V with a small white circular detail keeping them in place.along with a white cloak with a hood. The gold decoration on it has galaxy blue gems hanging from its chains.

"**you have to out of your mind**" a man with crimson markings on his right side. this man was-

**_Devil of all things winter_**

**_Gray Fullbuster_**

"**no this is plan we came up with the approval of every member of the council of hybrids**." Ichogo said with a powerful gaze from his throne above the council of twenty four.

"**it matters not for the only people who have a real say at this point are the council of twenty four or major gods and that's only if it will cause major damage to the space and time**."

Acnologia said with no one moving too say anything. until a man and woman who seemed to be the head of the council stood up. the man had spike hair much like Ichogo's owns but his was white with black highlights. he wore an white suit covered by a galaxy blue trench coat. this man was-

**_God of Creation_**

**_leader of the council of gods_**

**_Yang_**

The women look a lot like yang but she had long black hair with white highlights. she wore a simple black dress with crimson jewels covering it. this was-

**_Devil of Creation_**

**_leader of the council of devils_**

**_Yin_**

"**see that all of the Natsus agreed me and my brother along with the council of twenty four will allow it**" Yin said as her brother decided to add something under her breath.

"**shut up you moron...Gray already knows that better than anyone he was trained by King** " most of the gods and devils in the room where lost unless they had some kind of heightened hear like the severent of the four hybrids. Gray was sent a glare towards a cukleing Laxus who seemed to take no mind until Gray launched a crimson red pieces of ice at him but the ice stopped inches away from his face.

"**are we going to do this again**" Laxus asked in a lazy tone as the ice began to expand before sharter into cubes and spinning rapidly. without so much as a second glance Laxus set back Grays own attack in a matter of seconds. the gods and devils sitting around Gray quickly opened and jumped into their portals knowing that even though king was the weakest of the hybrids he was still as if not stronger than yin and yang and Laxus wasn't too far behind. Gray quickly formed a thick wall of crimson red ice that quickly began to crack under the barrage of ice. Gray realized that Laxus had infused each shard with crush magic. Gray quickly opened a portal below his self moving out of the way of the barrage only to be met by Laxus' lightning covered fist but gray had finished his spell just in time. Gray had cut the palm of hand as his blood had formed around his body before freezing.

"**Devil Force: Armorum Sanguinis Glacies**" blood had took form in to a blood red armor that looked a lot like the one his father wore when he fought his all those years ago the only difference was it had an add helmet and a flowing cape of crimson red energy. the place where his dad read absolute zero his read sub-zero. Laxus' stood unfazed by the new power as he watched Gray adjust to the armor around his body.

"**so you can use blood magic now...**"

Laxus asked with pure curiosity.

"**show me what you learned in the past fifteen years**" Laxus said moving his jacket into his shared requip space. Gray's eyes turned crimson red with Laxus turning its mix-match galaxy blue and crimson red. gray moved to his ice make stance and Laxus moved to cross his arms which only served to angyer Gray.

"**Devil's Force: Ice Make: Hammer**" a hammer made of crimson red ice formed over Laxus only for it to be hit by crimson red lightning.

"**let me show you what I learned and see if the blood ice armor can stand up to it.**" Laxus slowly began to rise into the air.

"**see true power...**" Laxus eyes darkened turning blood red with black flecks and midnight blue with white flecks as his power continued to rise. a few of the gods and devils moved to stop Laxus only for Yin and Yang raised their hand to stop them from going to Gray's rescue not many of the new gods knew this but every member of the council of twenty four new all too well what power Laxus had and they knew if he had every hydride had unlocked it making one of them able to face both Yin and Yang in a one on two battle and still possible win. four magic circles formed in front of Laxus before moving to different places as they spun rapidly as sparks began to form.

"**Divine Force: White Lightning, Demonic Force: Black Lightning****Alpha God's Force: Midnight Blue Lightning****Alpha Devil's Force: Blood Red Lightning **" white, black, blood red, and midnight blue lightning shoot from each magic circle before fused together creating a mix of grey and imperial purple lightning as laxus finished his spell.

"**hybrids force: ones vetiti ad iracundiam provocarent**" the lightning move so fast even the council of twenty four had a hard time following the attack gray prepared himself the the attack that would send hum to lady death's door only for it to never come. Gray opened his eyes to see Acnologia lazyly blocking the attack with his bare hand.

"**now what have we said about using this kind of attack in the council room. you know if it can destroy a world don't use it**" the dragon said as he jumped back to his throne with Laxus following in a not so happy manner.

"**now thats out of the way if there are any more questions**" Yang asked as the room reached an unnatural silence never heard in the throne room.

"**I am sure you want to know about the alpha force Laxus just used**" Yin said taking a deep breath as she felt the headache approaching.

"**the alpha force is the fourth strongest force of all the forces. there is life and death force at the top only belonging to lady death and lord life. then there is the hybrid force which is held by the hybrids giving them access to all forces below them including a less powerful version of the life and death force called divine and demonic force below that is the omega force belonging to the omega gods and devil which is the final and true form of what we each inbody they are power itself. then there is alpha force the force held by all the gods and devils before us. the force is more potent than our own leave the devils and gods force at the bottom of the food chain. meaning that since we are fighting an alpha god and devil we need all the gods and devils to be ready for the fight in case we need and can get involved but at this point the only people allowed it interfere with the timeline is the hybrids.**"Yin finished her statement as all present tried to understand what exactly happened. after a few more minutes of silence Ichigo dismissed the meeting as the all the servants of the hybrids moved to there training realm.

" **what is wrong with Laxus**" Ichigo yelled as he sent an aerial slash towards the dragon slayer who covered his arms in yellow scales before putting up a cross guard blocking the attack. the blue energy vanshided as Laxus glared daggers at the former soul reaper as the scales on his arm vanished.

"**I wasn't going to kill him I just need to motivate the other gods and devils they need to understand that the alpha gods and devils are not like regular gods and devils they are the first gods and are stronger than most of the council of twenty four and two alphas are pairing up this could cause major damage if any of the twenty four have to step in so we need to put the fear of... well god in them**" Ichigo looked blankly at Laxus not cause of why he attacked Gray with that level of power but his horrible joke. unable to say anything he just walked off with sage Natsu's other two servants making there way to there Castle

" Lord All for One. the plan is working both councils are focused on the other world leaving you the chance to put your plan into motion before the god all might send those hybrids to help this version of himself." a young man no more than fithteen said as a hand reached from the shadows before patting him on the head.

"thank you... son"


	3. New info

go check out the new story anime fight


End file.
